


Wait for train

by Mr_Spirit



Series: NALON [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: “祝你有个好梦，先生。”尼尔低低地说。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: NALON [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wait for train

Wait for train  
  
01.  
这着实不是一个让人愉快的任务。  
埃姆特双手背后，被捆在一把歪七八扭的木制椅子上，尖锐的棱角硌得人生疼，破椅子的木质碎屑甚至顺着衣领缝隙黏在皮肤上，每活动一下都是钻心瘙痒。他浑身上下只剩下一件背心内衣，一条西装裤，而圣彼得堡郊区的风吹得他四肢僵硬，可汗水仍然顺着太阳穴往下流。  
实际上，他只是在“这个”任务里叫埃姆特。男人有很多个名字，比如洛伦兹、德布罗意、或者是埃尔温。有些任务的更替速度太快，他还没适应洛伦兹的玉米农民身份，就要套上手工西装成为科学院院士德布罗意。  
他们这群人的待遇不如CIA特工，训练强度和招募条件也比海豹突击队严苛得多，甚至当埃姆特在入职三年后，仍然没有见过那位传说中的“领头人”，工作单位则是含糊其辞的“为国家，为更高利益”。他总是冥冥之中感觉自己的所有任务都在遵循一条看不见的曲线，链接人们口耳相传的过去和他看不见的未来。埃姆特早已不像新人对每一个问题刨根问底，他见识过那些因为刨根问底而完全消失于地底的同行。  
或许他生来就是为了完成一项任务，做好一项工作——那便专注地做好它们，不要多问。  
十二月的东风依依不舍地从北方国境线上挪走，远处冻结已久的灰色湖面小心翼翼地碎了个口子，湖面上漂着几个黑点，是预备飞离北方的大渡鸦。平原中部的内瓦河开始融冰，冬歇河底的鲈鱼终于摆动尾鳍准备离开。深黑色的拉多加湖沼泽铺上淡绿色水藻绒毛，白雪覆盖的岩石群岛露出灰色的内芯，冰柱混着花岗岩碎块变成一股浊流，冲过卡雷利阿的冰川峡谷。  
埃姆特耳边是货运火车进出站的噪音，他已经听了足足三个小时，内心默念100个数，那便是每一班火车的装卸停靠时间。可这个火车站没有接车人，没有列车员，所有的火车都只是带着焦炭味行驶入站，沉默地停靠100秒，再咣咣铛铛地带着空车厢离开。  
料峭寒风中受苦的只有他孤零零一个人，几个匪徒喊着粗话从温暖室内走出，手里拎着装满的伏特加暖和身子。埃姆特舔舔干裂的嘴唇，深呼吸准备好迎接今天的第二场恶战。  
今天的任务只是偷取一份机密文件，但这可不是解开密码锁的简单独立任务。携带机密文件的人正在基辅大剧院看演出，埃姆特所在的特种兵小队要得到它，而另一伙俄罗斯人劫持剧院，并不想让美国人们得逞。  
就像所有传奇的英雄电影结局那样，埃姆特与敌人对抗，发生激烈枪战，有几个爱出风头的倒霉蛋受伤，有几个可怜的无辜观众被挟持为人质，但埃姆特的队友奥尔森成功找到藏在衣帽架之间的机密文件文件，拆除剧院中的绝大多数炸弹。  
奥尔森把机密文件丢进密封箱里，吹了声口哨拉着埃姆特准备离开，但埃姆特摇摇头折返回剧院。“我不能放弃那些观众，他们还是人质。”“我们的任务是找到机密文件带回基地，观众只是——”  
“我可以做到，让我回去。”埃姆特捏紧烟雾弹，趁着遮掩迷雾回到剧院内。他在3排14座旁边找到最后一个待拆除的炸弹，刚伸手捏住炸弹稍微提起，冰冷的枪管和质问声从身后传来：“你在干什么。”  
是俄罗斯人浓厚的大舌头音，埃姆特稍微松开炸弹，左手握住藏在战术背心下的斜方匕首猛然转身——那人向后倒下去，被两只坚实的手从后拖出，没有发出一丝挣扎声音。戴着和埃姆特同样面具的人字正腔圆地说一句“我们正在等一辆火车。”但他还没有等埃姆特回复接头暗号，直接拍拍男人肩膀催促他离开。  
“炸弹还有二十五秒爆炸，带到二楼平台去引爆。”这位雪中送炭队友的声音很闷，可埃姆特总能认出他的声音。埃姆特用两人熟知的十指交叉手势表示“收到”迅速拎起炸弹抛向二楼平台外。  
队友和他一起逃离炸弹冲击波，背包上系着红绳的圆形硬币在火光中划出一条弧线。埃姆特摘掉防毒面罩大大呼了口气，顺势搭上尼尔的肩膀问：“你怎么知道我在这儿——”  
未等尼尔开口回答，埃姆特感到后脑勺被重重敲击，接着失去意识，醒来时坐在冷风刺骨的火车铁轨上。  
当遥远湖面的渡鸦群再次被惊走时，埃姆特发现那群匪徒回来了，带来另一个人——右眼通红，嘴角滴着血的金发男人——尼尔。  
哈，两个同组织人员落入敌手，典型的拷问环节开端。  
尼尔也被捆在一把同样破旧的木椅子上，埃姆特明显看出他的手腕以一种诡异的角度弯曲着，但尼尔仍然平静地盯着匪徒，坚定的蓝眼睛中没有丝毫怯意。埃姆特不安地扭了扭身子，准备迎接匪徒的第一个问题。  
“你认识他吗？你们的接线人是谁？”匪徒的英语烂得要命，急躁的嗓音表示他们没多少耐心。  
“我不认识他。”埃姆特看看尼尔说，流畅地撒谎。  
尼尔勉强支起右眼皮望了埃姆特一眼，嘴角上扬五度，露出略带嘲弄但胸有成竹的微笑。他用一句俄语脏词儿回应匪徒，右脸被抽得别过去，男人狠狠地往地上吐了一口带血的唾沫。  
02.  
假如独自一人呆在地下掩体长达14天，你见到的第一个人类会成为你最熟悉的人。  
特种兵部队的单独训练永远是名列反人类举措第一位的玩意：把一名特种兵送入荒漠深处的六尺黄土之下，备足14天压缩罐头，戴上心率检测仪器时刻远程监控。这期间，每天要完成一整套训练项目（包括快速登梯、力量训练和耐力训练），还要在正午十二点顺着螺旋楼梯走道地下掩体基部，从一口深不见底的黑色水井中打上滚烫的饮用水。  
埃姆特确定这片沙漠位于大陆廖无人烟的最中央区域，虽然到达地下掩体的一路上他都戴着黑色眼罩，但每天中午打井水时，从地底扑面而来的热浪让他推测自己脚下应该是一处地心温泉的泉眼。他竖起耳朵千方百计地想要捕捉周围的声音，除了石蝎子悄悄溜过电灯路线的声音之外什么都听不到，就连老鼠都懒得在这里扎根，也许是因为它们早就发现这个地下掩体除去难吃压缩罐头外，什么都没有。  
来到这儿的第一天，埃姆特把所有家具都擦了一遍，可他仍然觉得地下掩体的一切笼罩粗糙的砂砾色彩。封闭狭窄的地下掩体仿佛被人类文明社会遗忘，甚至被清透的水源遗忘，只要伸手一碾便能粘上满手肮脏黄沙。  
他在夹着砂砾的旧版圣经内页找到了一条充当书签的红绳，它不是普通的棉绳，而像是丝线编织的纯手中制品，即使周围一切都显得老旧，可这条被精心呵护的红绳依然色彩艳丽。  
它不长不短，不脆弱也带些弹性，恰好能缠绕在埃姆特的十指之间。埃姆特想起了自己上个任务中解救的难民小女孩，她乖巧地坐在军用越野车后座，扯着两条用棕绿色破绳子穿起的长线，上下翻动手掌拉出花朵和飞行伞。  
埃姆特学新东西很快，他记住小女孩的手部动作，这条红绳成了埃姆特每天最大乐趣。年轻人平板支撑在地板上时， 背部挺直紧贴在墙壁上时，还有半梦半醒之间被燥热惊醒时，他的手指上总是缠绕着这条可能是前人留下的殷红绳子，从指根绕到手腕，像凝固的鲜血。  
从水井取水算是一整天训练中最轻松的事情了，对于能双腿绑着沙袋并且腹部中弹奔跑五公里的埃姆特简直小菜一贴。起初的三天，他拎着爬满绿锈的铁皮空水桶走下旋转楼梯，把铁桶丢进水井，上拉绞绳，大功告成。  
正午时的水井中央会投射下一束亮光，埃姆特见到它的第一天眯眼往上看，发现是从漆黑穹顶一个小孔中冒出的光亮，并且只会在太阳升到最高点时出现，在装满水的水桶中暂存一会，像飘在海面上的满月倒映，再倏然消失。第四天中午，埃姆特像前三天一样朝井中丢水中，上拉绞绳，拎起满桶饮用水时发现水面光点有些不太一样。  
他伸手碰到桶中井水时莫名觉得刺骨——地下掩体的地下水不可能有北冰洋似的寒冷刺骨。一豆光点顺着水波漂到埃姆特掌心，微微晃动着散出三棱镜折射后的色彩。从明媚的红色渐变到神秘的紫色，埃姆特好像在手心捧了一片圆形的彩虹，片刻后随着太阳移动又消失不见。  
淡然，特种兵埃姆特，那只是阳光折射水面后的色散现象。  
于是埃姆特在第五天给自己训练加码，确保自己在一上午训练后渴得像水牛，不由分说地抱起铁桶咕嘟咕嘟喝下冰冷液体。他喝下井水后品到一丝奇异的味道：像夹着铁锈的未过滤水，也像倒了太多工业糖精的碳酸甜水。当井水冲进胃袋，或是冲下埃姆特后背的淋漓大汉时，他总感觉自己从里到外被来自南境的寒霜冰冻。  
第七天时，埃姆特已经用红绳完美复刻小女孩编的飞行伞，并且发现这条红绳串过什么东西，有人解开过绳子的结，两个末端有黑乎乎的痕迹。他用手搓搓并不能搓掉绳子上碍眼的黑色痕迹，所以埃姆特决定把红绳彻底清洗干净——他往下走到水井，打一桶水将红绳扔了进去。  
两手捏起透湿的红绳轻微搓着，搓掉的黑色颗粒浮在水面上，埃姆特断定绳子被用火烧过，这样绳子末端不会抽丝脱线，但会留下不那么好看的烧焦痕迹。  
埃姆特仔细清洗红绳末端，漂在铁桶水面的七色光斑落在红绳中央，像一片串在项链上的美丽宝石。光斑比昨日又大一圈，占据圆形桶的一半大小，并且折射出了除七彩之外更多的颜色：群青、肉粉、铁蓝，棕褐……埃姆特沉默了，他仰头再次确认光只是从墙壁小孔射入，只是正午出现，几分钟后消失。  
随后的几天正午，埃姆特花费更多时间逗留在水井前面，而那个每天正午会出现的光斑也扩张得越来越大。它起初还能随着水波漂在埃姆特的手心，浮在圆形水桶的表面，后来，它变得能充满正口水井。当埃姆特从水井中打出干净水的时候，整个狭窄黑暗的地下空间都充满了炫目但不刺眼的光芒——光源从水井中升起，缓慢地扩散着，让数不清色彩的缤纷水纹刻在地底崎岖的墙壁表面上，刻在埃姆特坚实壮硕的身躯上，刻在男人迷茫疲惫的深黑色眼睛上。  
他只想不顾一切地闯入光源，深入它的中心仔细探索每一种人类能叫出或者叫不出的色彩。光源所到之处的墙壁上长出嫩绿的树枝，片刻间冒出花苞开出金色的花朵。更多且更清澈的水源从井中冒出，汩汩流过埃姆特粗糙干裂的脚底屁股，轻缓地拉扯他一步一步迈入井中。  
男人闭上眼睛，完全将整个人浸入水井，让井水漫过口鼻，漫过头顶。他沉入了黑暗，整个人却激动战栗着，随着重力拽着下坠和浮力托着上升在他身上争夺。缠绕在手上的红绳是他唯一与岸上世界相连的物品，当埃姆特整个人陷入深井的时候，水井边上飞进一只黑色的乌鸦。  
“嘿，兄弟，你听得到我说话吗？”第15天时，快要溺死的埃姆特被尼尔从水井中拉了出来。男人浑身上下一丝不挂，但尼尔穿着工整的衬衣，标配防弹背心，露指黑手套稳稳地握着埃姆特的手，两人的手掌之间绕着一根红绳。  
“谢谢你救了我。”埃姆特沙哑地说，当他发现自己与金发青年相差极大时，忍不住感到一丝羞赧。当他收拾好自己走出地下掩体时惊讶地发现面前是海边，掩体上方伫立着一座白色灯塔。  
尼尔靠在一辆漂亮的皮卡车旁边，嚼着口香糖低头在车盖上看地图，看见埃姆特走来朝他丢了一包新鲜，热腾腾的现煎汉堡。“听说你们美国人喜欢吃这个，希望会和你的胃口。”  
“训练期间不能吃。”埃姆特接下汉堡，但没有拆开。他咽了两口口水握着温热的食物，一方面是因为它的牛油味闻起来香极了，一方面因为面前的尼尔身上散发着好闻的干净荷尔蒙。他站在湿漉漉的埃姆特面前，毫不顾忌地袒露窄衬衣下的腰身，大一码西服裤便于行动，也便于勾出二十多岁青年紧致的臀部曲线。  
“两周训练已经结束，士兵，现在应该好好放纵一下。为达到目的应该能做到任何事情，不止卖力训练，也需要尽情放纵享受。”尼尔坐在驾驶座，把车窗全部大开，切换一首快节奏流行乐，一打方向盘开上磕磕绊绊的石子公路。他微微侧头打量着埃姆特，换挡间隙拍拍埃姆特肩膀：“没关系，我见过更糟的。”尼尔咧开嘴笑了，仿佛对埃姆特经历过的一切了如指掌。  
他太过热情了，埃姆特并不喜欢这样的陌生人。于是他双手绕着红绳让自己在颠簸路程上放松，皮卡车突然一歪急停在公路中间，尼尔瞪大蓝眼睛大声说：“你找到了它？我没想到它真的会被找到！”  
“什么？”摸不着头脑的埃姆特问，双手一松绳子落在腿上，对方拎起绳子绕在手上，更快地翻出一个好看的降落伞绳结。“你也会绳艺？”  
“因为它本来就是我的，我找它很久。谢谢。”尼尔将绳子折叠起来塞进胸前的口袋，拍拍口袋对埃姆特露出真诚感谢的微笑。“我在很久之前来过这儿。”  
“那么‘更糟的人’其实是你。”埃姆特总结性地说，没忍住在说完的结尾笑出声，而对方不可置否地耸耸肩，一摊手说：“我们打平了。”  
两个男人畅快地大小起来，埃姆特还是撕开香煎牛肉汉堡，在车厢狭窄空间里不顾形象地大嚼大咽。弄得手指和嘴唇上都是咸香的芝士汉堡酱，尼尔食指擦过他的嘴唇，舌头搅着他的手指像小狗一样舔舐干净酱汁。  
最后，他们把皮卡车停在棕黄色的砂砾公路旁边，好好交换了一个不那么好闻的“酱汁亲吻”。  
  
03.  
尼尔的三颗牙齿被匪徒卸了下来，随意丢在草丛里像一把红石榴籽。埃姆特闭上眼睛，但不能阻挡拳拳到肉的声音传入耳中。一个高大男人抬腿踩在尼尔胸口，发力一踢将他踹到自己脚边。  
“我知道你想用这东西自杀，特工的惯用手法。”匪徒捏着银色小胶囊在埃姆特和尼尔面前展示着，那是每个人标准行囊之一，在必要之时防止泄密。当埃姆特第一天踏入特工职业时掌握的就是如何咬碎胶囊，吞下毒物，三秒钟之内毙命，无痛且不留隐患。  
他还记得参加解救大剧院人质任务之前，尼尔像抛硬币一样在他面前亮出胶囊，带些挖苦和讽刺味道地说：“还好他们给我们留下一个相对舒服的了结方式，为了达到目的真是不择手段。”  
“但愿我们永远用不上。”埃姆特回答。  
埃姆特的信条之一是待人要慷慨，在与尼尔共事的一段时间内他发现对方比他更加慷慨（甚至无私）。尼尔亲力亲为地教埃姆特如何使用弹射登陆法，如何选择一家最适合的手工西装店，如何在手中空无一物时装作胜券在握。  
而此时此刻，埃姆特决定把自己的银色胶囊让给尼尔——这很慷慨，符合他所被教导的信条。  
“喂，你们大概不知道这里面装着什么吧？”匪徒察觉埃姆特想要靠近尼尔的小动作，对方猛地踹向埃姆特腰部让两人分开，埃姆特的银色胶囊滚落在地上。匪徒狞笑着在他们眼前掰开胶囊，里面空无一物。  
没有毒药，没有秘密信息，只有无色无味的空气。  
埃姆特骤然感觉自己的心脏像巨石一样落进深渊，他以为上司们至少能让特工们安然赴死，可明显地，他们甚至不愿意多为每个人花销几克氰化物。  
五年间的教导，十四天地下掩体集训的撕扯和孤独，还有身边尼尔因痛苦倒吸凉气的声音朝埃姆特席卷而来，像潮水一样碾碎埃姆特的最后一丝信心。  
他没有怎么受伤，可全身上下仍然像被重锤击中一样疼。埃姆特在浑浑噩噩中被拽到铁道边上，两厘米外是同样被拽到铁道边上的尼尔，两人鼻梁几乎要贴在一起。  
看似首领的人走过来，面对埃姆特和尼尔做了一个抹脖子的动作。埃姆特沙哑地小声对尼尔说：“我们被骗了。很抱歉，兄弟。”他的眼睛很干，埃姆特眨眨眼想把泪水憋回去，特工可不能流泪。“没有人会来救我们，但是机密文件应该已经送达总部，否则他们还会继续审问。”  
“所以现在是时候要我们退场。”尼尔哼了一声，呲牙咧嘴地咳出更多鲜血，“你担心过我会出卖你，对吗？”  
埃姆特沉默着，安静地感受着越来越近的火车震动。可尼尔看着青年黯淡失色的黑眼睛，鼓气最后力气宽慰对方。“埃姆，你远低估了一个人达到目标的决心——‘你在等一列火车，一列把你带向远方的火车。’”  
“你知道这列火车会把你带到你想去的地方，但你无法确定它何时启程。”埃姆特下意识地跟上说暗号，他知道，尼尔直到最后一刻也没有叛变。  
尼尔闭上了眼，继续蠕动嘴唇说。“然而那都无关紧要，因为我会和你一起等待。”  
列车呼啸而过，远处的湖面上飞起黑色的渡鸦。  
  
04.  
尼尔带着再熟悉不过的，被火车碾压的痛感睁眼，他正躺在一张白色塑料椅子上，右臂静脉连接一条塑料管，头顶是温暖而惨白的灯光。他身边沉睡着一动不动的黑皮肤男人，卷到小臂的袖子露出和尼尔相同的塑料管，里面流动着金色的深层麻醉剂——这可以唤醒梦主的意识，但不至于把他拉回现实。  
因为尼尔确定，如果亲生经历了刚才的自杀式火车事故，“埃姆特”肯定会满头冷汗地惊醒，质问他到底发生了什么，打破两人之间好不容易建立起来的一点点信任。  
系着红绳的古铜色钱币从尼尔手中垂下，荡开一个圆锥摆并不是正圆，摇晃几圈后钱币归于平静，安安静静地坠在红绳最下面，“啪”地一声被尼尔收回手心。  
此时此刻他是在现实，万幸，他还是在现实。  
他伸手按掉桌子上的收音机，快节奏流行音乐戛然而止，给屋内两人留下深夜的绝对宁静。五星级酒店房间里温暖明亮，没有焦炭煤味，一切就像他们两小时前下榻这里的样子。  
尼尔的同伴在单人床上翻个身，下半身扭曲夹紧着，从面部放松表情来看他应该做了个好梦。发生在梦境中的事情只是发生在梦中，但不可置否的是那些事情会悄无声息地影响“现实”。TENET的尼尔去往过各式各样的梦境，见过宇宙星云的爆炸也见过海底火山喷发，但他给先生建造的梦境是个最简单的特种兵任务。  
先生曾经教会尼尔盗取梦境，而尼尔作为举一反三的好学生，大胆地尝试在人类脑子中种植想法。床上的男人眉毛皱紧，尼尔伸手轻轻地抚平他的双眉中间，他还想继续抚慰男人熟悉的皮肤，但现在尼尔必须停止。因为这个时代的先生还没有对尼尔了如指掌，还没有看清彼此身体的一切。  
“祝你有个好梦，先生。”尼尔低低地说。  
他准备的“想法”是否顺利扎根在先生脑内，尼尔都不得而知，可至少他们今夜都能睡个好觉。尼尔倒回落地窗旁的单人床时，朝外望时看到了一片黑紫色的夜，夜空中漂浮着启明灯似的遥远星云。  
流云在夜空中倒退，混入鸦群的白色异种乌鸦像鬼魅一样穿行。


End file.
